


Extra Credit

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Spanking, M/M, Role Reversal, Teacher/Student, really dumb innuendos, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a continuation of the drabble where Punk Dan gets his cute little ass rightfully spanked by his professor. Schoolgirl Brian needs an A but he’s gotta take a D to get it. (oh god I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist the pun opportunity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a few requests a while back for a part two of my drabble "Bad Boys Get Spankings". This ended up being waaaay longer than I originally intended, but I could never find a point to cut it off at so I took the fuck it adjustment and made it it's own fic. I hope you all enjoy!!

“Dan, when I said I wanted a round 2, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Brian calls from the bathroom, looking himself up and down in the mirror. The schoolgirl skirt and blouse he had picked up for tonight were tightly fitted on his body, the white blouse riding up to show the trail of thick hair leading down from his navel to below the pleated skirt, which was short enough in the back to leave almost the full curve of his panty-clad ass exposed. Thankfully the light gray stockings fit perfectly, and made his legs look amazing to boot.

Dan’s voice filters through the door, tinged with concern. “You backing out, baby?”

“I didn’t say that.” Brian frowns, tugging on his outfit a bit. “…Dammit, this didn’t look this small on the mannequin…”

“Bri, the mannequin was female and like half your size.” Dan giggles, sounding further away now, probably getting into his own costume. “And here I thought you were the genius of the two of us.”

"Shut the fuck up or I’m not having sex with you.” Brian says flatly.

“Yes Daddy.”

Brian closes his eyes for a moment and takes a breath. Now wasn’t the time for that headspace; he needed to be a bottom tonight. It wouldn’t do for him to go into the Daddy persona during this particular scene. Another time maybe. 

“Are you ready for me or what?” Brian forces his voice to sound sultry and innocent, hoping it comes across as convincing, or even the slightest bit alluring. 

He hears a husky chuckle from Dan. “You know it. Get out here, baby girl.”

Brian exhales slowly and forces himself to relax, opening the door and padding down the short hall towards his office, where he finds Dan seated at the desk pretending to look over some papers. Brian pauses at the door, letting his eyes roam Dan’s ‘professor’ outfit, surprised at how much it’s doing for him. The costume is simple; a white button down shirt with a plain tie, a pair of khaki slacks, and those new, thick rimmed glasses of his bringing it together. Simple, a bit geeky, but somehow incredibly attractive.

Brian coughs softly before speaking. “Um, P-Professor Avidan?”

Dan looks up over the top of his glasses, raising his scarred eyebrow slightly. “Yes Miss Wecht? What can I do for you?”

 _‘Oh fuck that was hot,’_ Brian feels his knees tremble a bit before he steps more fully into the room. His face flushes as Dan’s eyes rake his body hungrily. “I wanted to talk to you about my grade on the English assignment…”

“Ah,” Dan tears his eyes away and shuffles the papers he’s still holding, which are slightly crinkled from him involuntarily clenching his fists around them at the sight of his boyfriend in such a rarely-seen submissive role. “I thought that was it. If you’re looking for a bump to a passing grade, I’m afraid I can’t help. Students need to work for their grades… And, well, you didn’t do the work.”

Brian swallows and steps closer to the desk. “What if I was willing to put some… _extra_ work in?” He leans forward and rests his hands on the desk top, arching his back a bit and tilting his head inquisitively. “I _really_ need an A…”

Dan’s eyebrow travels further up his forehead as his eyes wander over the expanse of Brian’s broad chest, which has the tight shirt straining at it’s buttons from the way he’s positioned. He licks his suddenly dry lips and shakily lays the papers down. “What, uh, what kind of extra work do you have in mind? You did fail a pretty big assignment.”

"Oh, surely you have another 'big assignment' I could work on…” Brian purrs, settling more into his role as he watches it’s effect on the taller man. He’s starting to have fun with this. Dan’s breath hitches a bit as he stands up, pushing his glasses up his nose and making his way around the desk. Brian doesn’t move, keeping his back arched and his ass thrown out, opting to look over his shoulder as Dan comes to stand just behind him. Dan places his hands on the edges of the desk on either side of Brian’s hips and leans down to whisper into his ear. “I have something in mind, but it might be a bit too ‘hard’ for you to handle, Miss Wecht, given your performance up till now…”

Brian shifts backwards slightly, rubbing his ass teasingly against Dan’s crotch and delighting in the choked groan the action earns him. “I think I can handle it, Professor Avidan,” He hums. “I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

Dan’s hands slide forward to cover Brian’s own, pinning them to the desk top as he presses his front fully against Brian’s back, growling into the older man’s ear. “You better not, baby girl.”

Brian huffs out a breath as Dan’s clothed erection grinds between his cheeks, putting friction on his sensitive hole through his thin panties. He’s glad he’d fully prepared himself beforehand; he was already so worked up he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle going slow. Dan grinds against him a few more times, getting progressively rougher with each thrust. One hand migrates to Brian’s thigh, pushing the skirt up and gripping Brian’s hip as Dan pulls back and looks over his firm ass appreciatively. Brian sways his hips slightly and whines softly from the sudden absence of friction and he’s rewarded with a sharp slap to one cheek, a startled yelp tumbling from his lips. Dan’s fingers curl into his hip a bit tighter and his other hand slides up his chest to wrap loosely around Brian’s throat, forcing his head back so Dan can speak into his ear without leaning forward. “I thought you were going to be good for me, Miss Wecht.” His voice is smooth and dark, with an almost mocking tone to it. “Am I going to have to punish you?”

“N-no sir,” Brian gasps, swallowing against the light pressure on his Adams apple. “I-I’ll be good, Professor. Just tell me what to do.”

Dan presses a light kiss to the shorter man’s cheek. “Good girl,” he murmurs before pulling away completely and turning Brian around by his hips. “Get on your knees.”

Brian obeys, kneeling on the floor so that Dan’s bulge is in front of him, and looks up, waiting further instruction. Dan runs a hand through Brian’s short hair affectionately, breaking character for just a moment to touch him tenderly and smile fondly down at him.

“Take off my pants for me.”

Brian’s hands go to work immediately, undoing Dan’s belt and whipping it out of the loops in no time at all before his fingers are popping open the button and sliding down the zipper. Dan grunts lightly as his cock is freed from the confines of his pants as Brian slowly works them down his scrawny legs. Once they’re pooled at his socked feet Brian’s hands slide back up, squeezing at Dan’s flat ass for a second before hooking in the waistband of his boxers and tugging down. Dan’s cock springs free and bobs tantalizingly close to Brian’s lips. He’s aching to extend his tongue and tease away the droplets of pre come already gathering at the tip, but he restrains himself and looks up at his ‘professor’. Dan takes a moment to push both hands through his own hair, letting out a long breath as he looks down at Brian, kneeling before him, hungry blue gaze flicking between Dan’s cock and his eyes. He grasps the back of Brian’s head in one hand and his cock in the other, giving himself a couple of slow pumps before rubbing the head of his cock against Brian’s mouth. Brian’s mouth opens, ready to take him in, but Dan only teases at his lips, simply smearing pre come around just out of reach of his tongue. He pulls away abruptly and speaks sternly. “Get on the desk and spread your legs.”

Eager to comply, Brian scrambles to his feet and positions himself on the desk facing Dan, legs spread wide, the skirt riding up his thighs to show off his own straining erection and the wet spot in his panties. Dan wastes no time in teasing his long fingers over the outline of Brian’s cock, chuckling as it twitches beneath the thin material. Slowly, he lowers himself to one knee and, looking up at Brian from beneath his lashes, ducks his head beneath the skirt and catches the waistband of Brian’s panties between his teeth before he pulls them down at an infuriatingly slow pace. He extends his tongue and trails just the warm tip up Brian’s length as he rises to his feet. He pulls Brian’s legs up onto the top of the desk, holding them spread wide for him to admire the older man’s arousal. Brian flushes and leans back on one hand, wrapping the other around Dan’s shoulders and fisting his hand in the material of his shirt.

Dan clicks his tongue and removes the hand from his person, curling Brian’s hand under his own thigh. “Keep yourself spread for me, baby,” he instructs, and Brian nods mutely, eagerly anticipating what comes next. He holds himself spread for his lover as Dan pulls a bottle of lube from the front pocket of his shirt and uncaps it, drizzling the cool liquid liberally over both his own cock and Brian's hole. He drops it carelessly to the floor and takes his time rubbing his cock tantalizingly against Brian’s ass while wrapping long fingers around him and stroking him slowly. Brian manages to bite back a whimper for just a moment before it bursts out of him in a startled groan as Dan pushes forward, sheathing himself in Brian’s ass in one smooth thrust. Composure slipping, Dan grasps Brian’s calves and presses his legs higher on the desk, his head dropping forward to press his lips to the older man’s to muffle his own groan of pleasure.

Brian’s hand moves up to cup the back of Dan’s head, fingers twining in his hair as the younger man pulls away and presses his forehead into his shoulder. His body trembles as he tries to hold still; it was a rare thing for Brian to bottom and Dan didn’t want to fuck up by hurting him. After a few more moments, Brian wriggles his hips against Dan’s, urging him to move. Dan inhales sharply through his nose and straightens a bit, straightening his jostled glasses and adjusting himself against his lover before rocking his hips back and then forwards in a lazy roll. Brian groans at the sensation, the feeling of Dan leaving his body only to return with a press of his hips, going deeper with every careful movement. He catches Dan’s tie and tugs him in for a kiss, forgetting his sub role for a moment. Though Dan doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, allowing himself to be dragged down into a searing kiss that he releases a quavering whine into. Dan’s movement’s are too slow for Brian’s tastes; even though he rarely bottoms he’s not made of fucking glass, a fact he lets Dan know by wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist and pulling him forward hard and fast, his cock sinking all the way into Brian’s ass as they both cry out in pleasure. Dan’s white-knucking the edge of the desk, groaning at the tight heat all around him.

“Christ, Bri… “ Dan lifts his head and meets Brian’s eyes, his own pleading and desperate behind his once again askew glasses. “Brian, I need… fuck I don’t think I can keep this up…”

Brian kisses him and removes the spectacles, placing them off to the side and out of harm’s way on the desk before wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders and leaning back, pulling him to lean over Brian once he’s flat on his back. He drops his hands to Dan’s ass and squeezes, loving the way Dan shudders. 

“Fuck me, Danny.” He commands, throwing aside the submissive schoolgirl persona in favor of his usual dominance. Dan whines and he deals a sharp smack to Dan’s ass, groaning as the action causes his hips to jerk forward and push himself deeper into Brian. He brings his hand up to cup Dan’s chin firmly so he can look deep into those soft chocolate brown eyes of his. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk later, you got it?”

Dan nods rapidly “Y-yeah, definitely, fuck…” 

He braces his forearms on the desk on either side of Brian’s head and begins a swift, rough pace, pounding into him with loud slaps of skin on skin. Brian groans and pants as his prostate is repeatedly slammed, his own cock unattended and leaking onto his shirt, only stimulated by the friction between the two men’s stomachs. Still, it’s enough, and Brian feels himself getting close to that edge, so close to tumbling over, when a stream of swears intermingled with Brian’s name comes pouring from Dan’s mouth in a breathless cry.

He buries his face in Brian’s neck, still releasing muffled noises as his hips stutter sharply as he comes hard, his legs subsequently giving out. His full weight settles on Brian, and he can feel Dan’s cock twitch a few more times inside of him before it stills. Brian allows him a few moments, knowing when Dan came it usually took a little while for him to collect himself, but he finds Dan pulling out and sliding off of him to kneel weakly on the floor, heavily supporting himself with one hand clutching the desk as he shoves Brian’s legs apart with the other. Brian sits up, bracing his hands behind him as Dan licks a long stripe from base to tip with the flat of his tongue before taking him in hand and pumping a few times. His eyes flick up to Brian’s and he offers an exhausted, apologetic smile.

“Sorry, babe, I couldn’t… You’re so fucking tight and I couldn’t hold on for you,” he licks along Brian’s cock again and pulls a moan from him. “But I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, gonna make you cum so good for me, Bri...” 

He plunges down on Brian, sucking him hard and fast. It’s sloppy and unevenly paced, but with how close Brian already is it doesn’t matter. It’s not long before his abdomen clenches and his hands bury themselves in Dan’s mane, holding him in place as he shoots his load down Dan’s throat with a loud moan of his lover’s name. 

He releases Dan, hands dropping to rest on his shoulders weakly as Dan pulls back and swallows, resting his head against Brian’s thigh with a sigh. They’re quiet for a minute, waiting for their heart rates to return to normal and their breathing to even out. Dan’s the first to move, sinking down and turning to rest his back against the desk, laughing softly. “Sorry I kind of fucked up the scene, baby,” he says, voice rough from taking Brian so fast and deep. “I’m still not used to the whole dom thing - “

“Don’t worry about it,” Brian says as he slides off the desk, only to grab it with both hands as his legs wobble. He ends up sliding down next to Dan, reaching out to grasp his hand. “I fell out of role just as much as you did. But that didn’t make any of it less amazing.” He smiles as Dan hums and leans to rest his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Love you, Bri,” Dan murmurs, squeezing his hand. Brian reaches up to pet Dan’s hair gently. “I love you too,” he says, letting his fingers fall to brush Dan’s cheek. They stay cuddled like this for another few heartbeats before Brian jostles a drowsy Dan off his shoulder. 

“Alright, enough sap, we gotta get cleaned up before we pass out,” he says briskly. “And seeing how you fucked me so hard my legs won’t work, you’re gonna carry me to the shower.”

Dan straightens and looks at him incredulously. “The fuck, man? You TOLD me to go so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk.”

“I’m aware,” Brian says. “And I knew you’d carry me, because you’re such a good boy.” He grins at Dan’s petulant look and pats his face affectionately. “Now how about we get clean and then go cuddle?”

Dan grumbles halfheartedly before getting into a kneeling position so he can scoop his arms under Brian’s body and lift him. Brian idly rubs Dan’s taut shoulders as he’s carried from the room, glad that Dan’s workouts have been paying off so well; a few months before and he would have buckled under Brian’s weight. He’s brought back by Dan’s voice as they make their way down the hall towards the bathroom.

“Y’know, I just thought of another reason you don’t do sub roles so well,” He muses, amusement in his voice.

“Why’s that?”

Dan giggles. “You’re too fucking _bossy_ , dude." 

“You’re goddamn right,” Brian says proudly as they enter the bathroom and Dan kicks the door shut behind them, still giggling like an idiot. “It’s hilarious how you’re saying that like you’ve just now figured that out.”

Dan giggles again and Brian presses a kiss to his temple. Yeah he was bossy, but Dan absolutely loved it and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
